


Embrassez-vous

by Mommyofsnails



Category: SKAM (France), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, F/M, Fantasy, France (Country), Gay Sex, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, SUF, Sex, Skam Season 3, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, lilsnailsofsuq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mommyofsnails/pseuds/Mommyofsnails
Summary: Not a dead weekend.Eliott and Lucille are in a relationship since two years. They meet Lucas and discover the pleasure to three.TW : explicit sex scene, threesome, heterosexual relationship.





	Embrassez-vous

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Max and Andie for the translation <3

« This book drives me crazy! I can’t stop reading it. »

I raise my eyes for a moment and look at Eliott. He’s sitting on his desk, from the back, head forward. He’s busy drawing, he can’t hear me. He’s engrossed by what he’s doing, passionate about the images animating in his head, taking shape on the paper. I love to observe him. His brown hair is, as usual, scruffy, which immediately gives me the desire to slide my fingers through it. His neck is tied and I glimpse the contour of his shoulders through his shirt. His shoulder blades and muscles are moving according to the shapes he’s drawing on the paper. Even from the back, this boy is a whole spectacle by himself. It’s been two years that I share my life and my bed with this human, and sometimes, I wonder how I got there.

I close my book, get down from the bed and join him in two steps. I lean down over him from behind, put my head down his shoulder’s hollow and slide one hand into his collar. My frozen fingers on his warm chest produce a shiver on his skin. I notice a grin out of the corner of my eyes and whisper:

« What are you drawing, my love? »  
« When we first met. »  
He turns around and gives me a furtive kiss before plunging back into his paper.

Eliott and I met during summer holidays, just before starting university. I had a job as a waitress in a cafe, where he used to come almost everyday in the beginning of the afternoon. I noticed him the second he put foot in the room. His black clothes brought out his white skin, which reflected the daylight. I caught and immediately got lost in his ocean eyes. I couldn’t decipher the color, because the shade seemed to change every moment, from a persian blue to a gray moon. Then I lost all awareness of myself when discovering his smile. It took up all of his face, it made him squint and his pupils disappeared. After that, it took me a long week to dare to talk to him. Unlike what I had thought, he was reserved, almost uncomfortable and absolutely adorable. As if a such beautiful guy had to be a bad boy. I had stumbled over the most dazzling and kind man in Paris, and I didn’t want to let him go. I took all the bravery I had to dare to ask him to go out. The next day, I woke up in his arms. Because the shy and adorable boy from the afternoon, was a sexy guy who made me blush in the night. 

I didn’t have a much experience with boys when I met him. A few crushes in middle school, but only a serious relationship for six months, until he left me for his ex, the day after our first time. With Eliott, I regained the confidence I had lost. I could experience a lot of things and found what I really liked. Suffice to say everything that had a link with his body. Eliott had more experience, he had several girlfriends, several one-night stands and even once with another boy. I don’t think I know everything about him, but I know a lot. Because since the beginning, we share everything. Our sorrows, our joys, our weaknesses, our past and our future I hope.

« Do you want to go out tonight? » I say, still snuggled in his shoulder’s hollow.  
« To do what? Nobody is available this weekend. »  
« We can go out just the two of us. It can be fun. »  
« To the bar? »  
« Why not? »  
« Okay. »

Two hours later, we arrive at the bar and immediately throw ourselves on a small table that two girls have just left. The room is crowded and this seat is a blessing. We laugh, get rid of our coats and Eliott kisses me grabbing my neck with his hands. He sneaks his tongue in my mouth, the kiss is sweet and arousing at once. I forget where I am until he releases his lips from mine.

« What do you want to drink? »

I look at him, my mouth still slightly open after that kiss too long or not long enough, and finally answer:

« The usual. »

He gets up and walks to the bar, I still see him between strangers’ silhouettes. I take my phone, check my notifications and mechanically open Instagram. Nothing interesting, this is what I call a dead weekend. After a few minutes, Eliott still hasn’t come back, so I turn my head in the direction of the bar and look for him. I recognize his back, sitting at the counter. He seems to be talking with a guy on his right, I’m not able to recognize him. Not wanting to lose our precious table, I don’t get up to join him and prefer to text him:

What are you doing?

No answer, but he comes back a few minutes later, a drink in each hand the unknown at his side.

« Lucille, this is Lucas. Lucas, this is Lucille, my girlfriend. He’s Mika’s roommate. We met on the campus once or twice. I proposed him to join us, his friend just got away with a girl. »  
« Nice to meet you Lucas! No worries, sit down with us! »

The boy is much smaller than Eliott, almost a head smaller. He releases an assurance and a natural charm. His eyes are wide open and a really deep blue. He stares his interlocutor without embarrassment and supports his gaze a little longer than usual, just enough to disturb me.

We drink, discuss and laugh for much of the evening and the night, without seeing the time pass. It’s 2:30am when I look at my phone, but I ignore this informations, prefering to enjoy the moment.

« You’ve been together for a long time? » Asks Lucas turning towards Eliott.  
« Pretty much, yeah. »  
Eliott’s evasive answer makes him laugh, and goes on, still staring at him.  
« Very precise… You forgot your anniversary, didn’t you? »  
I laughed in turn and immediately answer:  
« That’s not his style! » Eliott glares at me.  
« Oh! I see… You’re a romantic boy! »  
Eliott blushes. Even if it’s true that he’s sweet, I know he must be embarrassed right now. I slip my hand in his and answer to Lucas:  
« It’s been two years that I have the luck to walk on this amazing man’s arm. »  
Eliott squeezes his fingers and tenderly smiles at me. Lucas still hasn’t taken his eyes off my boyfriend.  
« You’re very lucky. I grant you…» He pauses and adds « But he is too. »

Eliott and I turn our heads towards each other at the same time. I know we’re thinking the same thing. This guy, absolutely charming, with an incredible glibness, is literally flirting with us. What a nerve! I smile at my lover and the alcool helping, I decide to play along.

« And what about you? Did someone have the chance to share your life? »  
« No, I’m free as a bird. »  
« Really? »  
« Let’s just say that I enjoy my single life, since my ex-boyfriend got away with a new guy. »  
« Oh shit, sorry. »  
« No, it’s okay, don’t worry. » He turns to Eliott and adds, staring at him « I’m spending my evening in a lovely company. Everything’s good for me. »

Eliott looks at him but quickly looks down and blushes. I recognize his attitude. It’s the same he had when we met at the cafe two years ago. This cute shyness, betraying the fact that he’s not insensitive to Lucas’ game. Oddly, this situation wasn’t strange for me. A guy I didn’t know a few hours ago is looking at my boyfriend as if he was going to eat him right now, and I wasn’t embarrassed. Eliott is so fucking beautiful, how could I be mad at a stranger who desires him? On the other hand, the fact that Eliott obviously seems to want this boy should make me jealous. But that feeling is totally unknown to me right now. I don’t know if alcohol helps to blur my sense and emotions, but I find Eliott incredibly beautiful and adorable, Lucas terribly charming, and this situation surprisingly exciting.

I decide to get up and dance, leaving them there. I move away but stay close enough to still see them while I move my body to the intoxicating music. I don’t hear their conversation, but I can guess it. Lucas may be playing with his humor, according to Eliott’s laughter; but he’s also playing with his charm, his hands resting on the forearm of my man. After a while observing them, I decide to join them and say with enthusiasm:

« Shall we go back? »  
Eliott is surprised, he’s silent and opens his mouth to say something. But I don’t give him the time to, and add to Lucas:  
« Come with us. We can keep drinking at the apartment. »

When we arrived at the apartment, we continued to laugh, drink and dance. I don’t know what time it is, I don’t see the time pass anymore, stunned by alcohol that runs in my body. I’m happy and Eliott seems to be happy too. He sits on the couch to roll a joint, while Lucas and I laugh without any reason. He lights it, takes some drags and gives it to me with a smile. I come closer, sit next to him and ask him for a shotgun. Eliott wets his lips, drop the ashes of the joint into an empty beer can, places it upside down in his mouth and comes closer to me. I inhale the thick and strong smoke and feel the effect of serenity come almost immediately. Eliott smiles at me, I put my lips on his and kiss him lovingly. Then, I open my lips, sneak my tongue into his mouth and the kiss becomes sensual. He puts a hand on my neck, as usual, and I feel the desire rising in me. I slide a hand under his shirt and make my fingers walk from his abs to his back. I sense it without seeing it, Lucas’ gaze on us, and the excitement is even stronger. I stop and turn around towards the boy.

« Wanna smoke? »

He doesn’t reply but approaches unhesitatingly and sits next to my boy. Eliott looks at me, I look at him back, and without saying anything he understands what I’m thinking. He puts the joint between his lips again and get closer to the boy’s face. They both close their eyes, their mouths are only one inch apart and I can see the thic smoke pass between them. Lucas’ lips are dry and fleshy, while Eliott’s are thinner and wet. The sight is exhilarating. Time seems to be a very far concept to me, the evening being outside of reality, like a parenthesis in our lives. When they finally seperate, I run with boldness:

« And what’s next? »

Eliott looks at me, without a word. Lucas is smiling but seems doubtful, not sure that he understands my point. So, I add confidently:

« Now, kiss! »

Lucas slowly slides his fringers into my lover’s hair, as if he has dreamed of this gesture during all evening. He approaches slowly, waiting for an approval sign that comes very quick. Eliott move forward, cancelling the little distance that remains so that their lips finally meet. I’m glimpsing their tongues overlapping and the air in the room fills with a stifling desire, as if it was perceptible. Their kiss continues, so I sit behind Eliott and gently kiss him in the neck. I slip a hand under his shirt and put the other one on the crotch of his pants, as if I wanted to verify he’s as excited as me by the situation. And he is. I raise his shirt to take it off, making them separate their faces still busy kissing. Lucas looks at Eliott and then me. He takes his shirt off in his turn, tilts and presses his mouth against mine. I’m glad to be able to taste his thick pink lips too. But I’m also surprised by his initiative, he hasn’t showed any interest for girls during the evening. On reflection, I guess kissing me was the minimum of thanks for allowing him to taste my boyfriend tonight. I take off my shirt, while Lucas, who’s not the type to waste time, take off his pants. I observe without embarrassment his obvious boner through his boxers. Quickly, we’re all naked, our hand are mixed and wander, not knowing from whom the caresses that make us moan comes.

Later, Eliott is slumped on the sofa, I’m above him, one leg on each side of his body. Two of his fingers are inside me while I kiss him. I don’t think I’ve ever been that wet in my life, and I know Eliott knows it too. Meanwhile, Lucas is on his knees on the floor sucking my boyfriend with envy. I hear the sound of his tongue moving from his testicles to his foreskin. Conscientiously, he tastes every inch of his member, while continuing back and forth with his hand. He accentuates the pressure on the head of the penis, as if he guessed each sensation Eliott could feel. This one can’t hold his groans while he kisses me, making the scene even more provocative.

The arousal was probably too great, because Eliott lift me up so easily and puts me next to him. He invites Lucas to take his place. This one installs and opens his thighs, I gaze at his dick that seems as hard as stone. I’m impressed and hesitant facing this new body. Eliott tenderly stares at me and turns to kiss Lucas. Reassured by his look, I take this strangers’ penis in my hand and start doing some back and forths, before venturing my tongue with envy. The sensations in my mouth are different. I notice that his cock is a little shorter but wider than Eliott’s, and slightly bending to the right. While continuing my activities, I look up and watch them kissing with passion. Lucas has a hand on Eliott’s neck while masturbating him with the other. Eliott finally join me, and we get on working on him together, our tongues mixing up and Lucas seeming to enjoy the experience. After a few minutes, I raise my head and leaves the field clear for my lover. Lucas's head is leaning back, his neck is tight, I see him swallowing slowly. His breathing is unsteady, he exhales ardently with mouth open, just like he suffered of pleasure. He places a hand on Eliott's head, leading the back and forth while continuing to moan without restraint. 

« Fuck, it’s good… »

I fondle my two men's bodies and slide a hand between Lucas' butt cheeks. I'm used to doing it to Eliott and I know what he feels. Therefore I softly press my finger and end up penetrating the boy with one finger. I look up and observe the show. I and Eliott are working on a guy we met earlier in a bar. I never expected that the evening happen to this. In fact, I never expected living this experience one day. I have never been tempted to share my boyfriend with anyone, girl or boy. But I guess we only consider it when the opportunity really arises. 

My mouth is dry so I decide to take a few minutes for myself. I get up, drink a glass of water and sit down to smoke on the joint, enjoying the show. The scene is surreal, I don't know if I live the present moment or if I hallucinate.  
Lucas takes a condom from his wallet and places it methodically on his dick. Eliott is sitting on the couch, the other boy grabs his thighs to pull him. What he has trouble to do, because Eliott is much taller. But he gets the message and puts himself in place. Lucas places three knobs of lube on his condom, positions himself on his partner and begins to penetrate him carefully. Eliott closes his eyes, quiet, then opens them and relaxes with the back and forth. Lucas is soft, he suspects that Eliott is probably inexperienced, he takes his time, but still moans. I keep watching them for a few minutes, curious, and finally join them. I sit on Eliott, kiss him and guide his dick into me. I ride my man and look him straight in the eyes, while he's also penetrated by a sexy guy behind me. I let a few words out, with Eliott's sighs and Lucas's groans. 

« Fuck, you're so exciting. »

The back and forth are more and more intense, whether on Eliott and Lucas's side. My lover brushes my breasts, licks them and mumbles to my ear, almost inaudible:

« You’re amazing »  
I smile, then take a look behind me. Lucas is breathless. I see him tense then he comes, gripping Eliott's thighs in his hands, while leting out an incredibly sexy gasp of relief. It stays a few seconds inside Eliott, before this one comes too, hugging me. I pull out and falls at his side. He kisses me and slips his hand between my legs, a finger on my clit, knowing exactly what to do to satisfy me. I'm so wet that it only takes a few seconds for a wave of pleasure to invade me, all my muscles contracting and stars forming under my eyelids ; still closed. I stay there a moment, still enjoying Eliott's kisses. When I open my eyes, I lose myself for an instant in his gray-blue eyes, forgetting all that has just happened. Like a dream that disappears just as the alarm rings. But this night was not a dream. Lucas is standing, his body sweating. I wouldn't have guessed under his clothes, but his small body is brawny, he has incredible butt. He looks like a little Greek god, the complexion slightly tanned.  
He speaks first, but contrary to his habit, he seems to search for his words.

« It was… »  
« Suprising » Eliott cuts him off.  
« Incredibly suprising » I add.  
Lucas laughs. « It’s true. You are both surprising ... I like surprising people. »

The three of us smile like idiots, alcohol being no longer an excuse for our state, the time spent having erased its effect. We talk as three friends, and we end up falling asleep, curled up against each other. Sleep invades me, and my thoughts ramble. I don't want to think about tomorrow. I don't want to wonder if the waking will be strange. I don't want to ask myself on the desire my boyfriend had for another man, or even the pleasure I took to share this threesome night. I want to think about the present time, the joy of this evening, and the Eliott's words in my ear, just before falling asleep:

« I love you ».


End file.
